Hot and Cold
by Acetaminophen Kwon
Summary: Pagi Luhan bersama Sehun cukup kacau. Ponselnya masuk ke dalam gelas susu, Sehun membuatkan susu yang rasanya seperti santan bercampur merica, dan pemuda itu juga mendapat telepon dari begitu banyak gadis. Sementara Luhan sendiri, mendapatkan hati PCY saja tidak sanggup. HunHan! GS with childish and fluff story. Just try to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 01 **

**Sub Title : New Man**

**Pairing : KrisLay, HunHan, KrisTao**

**Word Count : 4k**

**Notes : Bagian endingnya harus dibaca! Gue rekomendasikan langsung, karena bagian itu adalah baru dan ga termasuk dalam chapter yang gue hapus hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap anak normal di setiap negara pasti tidak ada yang pernah menginginkan hal yang menyamai 'kiamat kecil' semacam perceraian orang tuanya. Namun kerap kali, situasi yang tak bisa dikehendaki sesuai kata hati membuat mereka pasrah. Mengangguk seadanya seperti boneka tanpa leher sebelum menurut saja seperti boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali.

Luhan adalah salah satunya.

Dia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SOPA saat ini, namun sudah sejak dua tahun silam orangtuanya selalu pulang kerumah membawa keributan konyol yang memekakkan telinga. Ibunya adalah seorang wanita China yang memiliki pemikiran konvensional dan lamban seperti kura-kura sementara Dadnya adalah seorang pria Korea dengan pemikiran dewasa yang setenang air. Zhang Yixing dan Kim Suho. Atau kura-kura di dalam air. Sepasang suami-istri yang memiliki usia sama dan telah menyelami lautan rumah tangga selama hampir dua puluh tahun.

Kehidupan cinta mereka telah membuahkan Kim Luhan, seorang gadis dengan aura semanis kue yang sama sekali tidak punya kemiripan identik dengan ayah maupun ibunya.

Namun sepertinya, keberadaan Luhan diantara Suho dan Yixing sama sekali tidak dapat membuat mereka sepenuhnya bahagia dan terbebas dari beberapa masalah.

Putrinya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa sehingga bisa saja mencontoh setiap perbuatan mereka, usia yang semakin bertambah dan rasa malu kepada tetangga sama sekali tidak menghalangi niatan Suho maupun Yixing untuk memilih jalan pintas atas penyelesaian masalah mereka. _Perceraian_.

Segala persiapan, surat dan berkas berhiaskan tinta hitam bersama stampel, dan sidang sana sini yang sudah terlewati membuahkan hasil sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. _Perpisahan_.

Dan hak asuh Luhan, jatuh ke tangan ibunya yang cantik namun memiliki memori ingatan sependek batang pohon _bonsei_.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bisa pasrah." Begitu kira-kira yang dikatakan Luhan saat Yixing menanyakan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu ketika orangtuanya sudah tidak tinggal seatap lagi.

Daripada berdrama ria, Luhan lebih suka mengatakan hal yang ringan-ringan saja. Meski sejujurnya isi hatinya begitu keberatan atas semua ini. Sebagai gadis cerdas, Luhan merasa kebahagiaan sang ibu adalah segalanya, meski harus membuat dia kecewa sekalipun. Luhan paham benar, bahwa tangis berlebihan atau jeritan tidak rela tidak akan pernah mampu mengubah apapun.

"Kehidupan seperti drama. Jika dia memiliki akhir menyedihkan, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubahnya bahkan meski dengan ribuan liter air mata." Itu merupakan hal yang dikatakan oleh Yixing kepada sang putri setelah dirinya bercerai _(dan saat menonton episode terakhir 49 Hari, Yixing mengatakan bahwa drama itu memiliki banyak pesan moral yang bagus, sementara Luhan hanya ikut menonton demi melihat si tampan Jung Ill Woo)._

.

.

.

**I-Park Building, Samsung-dong, Seoul.**

**15 Jun, 2014.**

**07.12 **

Luhan dengan bibirnya memberengut. Ini adalah hari libur, dan si _Sleeping Beauty _dari Beijing ini sejak dulu telah meresmikan setiap tanggal merah sebagai _'Hari Tidur'_ nya. Namun, ibunya yang pikun ini malah seenak hati mengacaukan jadwal yang telah Luhan susun sedemikian rupa.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tamu apartemen, dengan berbagai makanan ringan terhidang di atas meja dan aroma pengharum sintetik rasa jeruk mendominasi ruangan.

Yixing sudah rapi dan segar, sementara putrinya adalah sebaliknya.

"Ibu!" Luhan mengaum seperti Rusa Manis yang baru saja menelan seekor Harimau. "Aku mengantuk!"

"Lu, kau adalah seorang gadis, jadi jangan terlalu sering bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur!" Yixing menatap putrinya dengan tak habis pikir sembari merapikan poni cokelat Luhan yang berantakan.

Apa itu yang ada di sudut mata dan bibir anak gadisnya? Astaga, Yixing hanya bisa menunduk malu dalam hati. Visual yang dimiliki Luhan memanglah seorang_ putri,_ namun kepribadian yang tersimpan dalam dirinya tak lebih elit dari seekor _kerbau._

Persis seperti ayahnya. Yang kaya namun terkadang bertingkah laku merimba seperti rakyat jelata.

Luhan tidak ambil pusing dengan petuah Yixing yang menurutnya begitu konservatif. Dia memilih untuk menggunakan jari telunjuknya membersihkan sudut matanya yang terasa seperti pasir dan lidahnya tengah bekerja memutar dalam membersihkan area mulutnya secara alami. Suhu udara pagi yang dingin membuat Luhan enggan menyentuh air, seujung kuku pun.

Persetan jika dia akan disamakan dengan kucing.

"Lagipula untuk apa bangun pagi di hari libur?" Luhan masih cemberut dengan manisnya.

Yixing tersenyum lima jari, kemudian melangkah anggun menuju pintu.

"Untuk menyambut para pria, tentu saja!"

Pria? Luhan tidak salah dengar kan? Apartemennya akan dimasuki para kaum Adam sementara dirinya bahkan masih berantakan. Sebagai seorang gadis dalam masa pubertas yang kadar rasa malunya kelewat tinggi, Luhan pun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Yixing tertawa renyah, kemudian membuka pintu. Dua orang pria–yang paling tinggi berambut pirang, sementara yang berwajah lebih muda berambut pelangi-masuk dan membungkuk penuh kesopanan. Yixing balas menunduk, kemudian mempersilahkan para tamu tampan itu masuk.

"Aku merindukanmu, Xing-Xing!" Kris tersenyum lembut kepada Yixing.

Wanita berwajah awet muda itu balas tersenyum sebentar, lalu segera menunduk demi menyembunyikan rona pekat di pipinya.

"Halo, Sehun-ah!" Teringat keberadaan pemuda berambut Pelangi disamping kekasihnya, Yixing pun tersadar dari acara meronanya dan menyapa pemuda itu dengan ramah.

Sehun hanya berdehem singkat, kemudian larut dalam keheningan yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

"Xing, mana putrimu?" Kris menoleh ke kanan-kiri bersama mata yang melakukan pencarian atas diri Luhan.

"Eh? Kau benar. Mana si Rusa Tidur itu?" Kini giliran Yixing yang menoleh ke kanan-kiri bersama mata yang melakukan pencarian atas diri Luhan pula. "Luu!"

"Ya, Ibu!" Luhan kembali dengan handuk putih guna mengusapi pipinya yang masih basah.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat para laki-laki yang duduk diatas sofa bersama ibunya. Yang berambut pirang, seperti baru keluar dari buku dongeng yang biasa Suho bacakan padanya saat dia kecil. Sementara yang berambut pelangi, seperti baru keluar dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Oh Sehun, Wu Shi Xian, Stephen Oh, Stephen Wu, atau apapun lah namanya.

Kehadirannya pagi ini _(dengan wajah datar dan tingkah pasif) _segera membuat batin Luhan melonjak tidak karuan akibat segala ingatan gadis itu tentang masa lalu mereka. Saat-saat sulit dan gelap, dimana dia tengah menyandang status sebagai milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Luhan, perkenalkan ini calon keluarga baru kita."

Kata-kata lembut Yixing seakan terdengar seperti kutukan di telinga Luhan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Lama tinggal di Kanada membuat Kris sama sekali tidak merindukan panggilan formal dari gadis yang akan menjadi anak tirinya.

Di tengah kegugupan luar biasa yang melembekkan kakinya, Luhan berusaha tetap tersenyum kepada Kris demi tata krama kesopanannya sebagai seorang gadis.

"Lama tak bertemu, Noona." Kedua mata Sehun menatap dengan datar, namun senyuman yang diukir oleh bibirnya seakan memiliki artisesuatu.

"Ah, ya, oh, hm, begitu." Luhan mengangguk-angguk dengan mata melebar lucu sembari menangkup kedua tangannya -tanda bahwa dia sedang gugup. "Lama tak bertemu, Sehunnie."

"Wah, rupanya kalian telah saling mengenal?" Yixing bertanya dengan antusiasme tinggi ; dia merasa jika ini adalah kesempatan baik yang akan memudahkannya dalam memulai hidup bersama pendamping baru.

"Tentu, Xing-Xing." Kris tertawa dengan elegan, membuat deretan gigi besar nan rapinya tampak hingga Luhan sedikit berjengit takut. "Luhan kan mantan pacarnya Sehun."

"Eh?! Bukan begitu!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya dalam gesture penolakan sembari menyerukan penyangkalan.

Bulan _Ramadhan_ memang tidak sedang Luhan rayakan, namun dia tetap saja merasa kalau berbohong adalah dosa besar.

Mereka memang pernah punya hubungan di masa lalu, hanya saja tidak sampai selarut itu. Luhan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pacar dari seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi seribu satu gadis seperti Oh Sehun sementara Sehun sendiri juga enggan memiliki seorang gadis yang super polos dan masih tersegel seperti Kim Luhan, jadi maaf saja.

"Dia benar Dad, kami sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan." Melirik Luhan dengan jengah, Sehun memberikan konfirmasi sambil menatap ayah dan calon ibu tirinya.

"_Really_?" Kris membulatkan mata heran dengan ekspresi wajah paling bodoh sekaligus memesona di dunia. "Lantas bagaimana kau menjelaskan, ketika beberapa waktu lalu kalian tidur bersama di sofa?"

Yixing memekik terkejut dengan sapuan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya dengan cepat. Pikirannya melayang ke segala hal hanya karena satu kata ambigu yang Kris ucapkan. Jika ucapan Blasteran Kanada-China itu memang benar, berarti putrinya telah dewasa, dan Yixing merasa patut berbangga untuk itu.

Melihat reaksi berlebihan Yixing dan Luhan yang menepuk dahinya sendiri, Sehun dengan cepat berdehem untuk menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman akibat ucapan soktahu ayahnya.

"Kami kelelahan belajar hingga tertidur di sofa, Nyonya Zhang, jadi tolong jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Dan Nona Kim, berhentilah bersikap seakan kau adalah korban tidak berdosa disini." Mengakhiri klarifikasinya, Sehun melayangkan tatapan tajam paling tampan sekaligus mematikan pada Luhan.

Gadis Rusa itu mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menekuk wajahnya dan mengutuki Sehun dalam hati karena berani memberikan tatapan menyebalkan kepadanya, hingga berhasil membuat dia merasakan debaran menyenangkan di pagi hari ini.

"Oh, begitu." Kris dan Yixing membulatkan mulutnya paham.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, sementara Luhan hanya meremas kedua tangannya dengan jengkel.

Yixing tersenyum senang. Seandainya Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar memiliki hubungan istimewa, bisa dipastikan jika dia dan Kris tidak akan bisa menikah. Namun karena kenyataannya seperti ini _(Luhan dan Sehun tidak berkencan sehingga tidak mempengaruhi hubungan orangtua mereka) _apapun bisa saja Yixing dan pria Kanada tampan itu lakukan. Saling mencintai, tinggal bersama, menikah kemudian memulai hidup baru yang bahagia selamanya.

Tapi, selama apa?

"Baiklah, jika kalian bukan sepasang kekasih –" Yixing menarik tangan Luhan, mengajaknya mendekati Sehun untuk kemudian mengaitkan jemari kedua remaja itu. "–Kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kakak dan adik yang saling mengasihi!" Lanjut Yixing persuasif.

Luhan membulatkan mata dengan horror, sementara Sehun hanya menunduk dengan senyuman berarti di bibirnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Ibu saja yang pergi, aku disini saja yaa!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk lucu sembari memeluk boneka kesukaannya –yang juga merupakan kado terakhir dari sang ayah sebelum berpisah dari ibunya.

Boneka _Diamond Teddy Bear_ seharga _162.700.000 Won Korea_ atau _193.000 US Dollar,_ dengan mulut yang terbuat dari emas sementara mata yang terdiri atas batu berlian dan safir. Si besar nan menggemaskan dalam balutan warna karamel yang Luhan namai 'PCY' itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa kayanya seorang Kim Suho?

""A. A. Kita berdua akan pergi, Lu. Agar dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keluarga Wu, kita harus mulai tinggal bersama mereka bukan?" Balas Yixing santai sembari memasukkan pakaian ke dalam koper.

Luhan memberengut, kemudian tetap menggeleng sembari memeluk boneka PCY lebih erat lagi. Hendak melayangkan protes, keberadaan Sehun di ambang pintu kamarnya sudah lebih dulu menyita atensi Luhan secara utuh.

"Fiuh~" Sehun bersiul dengan nada seringan angin sekaligus segenit paman-paman. "Ada kakak kelas yang masih memeluk boneka beruang dan memakai piyama beruang merah jambu disini."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, sebelum buru-buru belingsatan setelah menyadari situasi. Dirinya memeluk sebuah boneka, dan Yixing tengah memasukkan seperangkat piyama bermotif beruang miliknya ke dalam koper.

Situasi memalukan sama sekali tidak bisa Luhan hindari.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?!" Luhan mengaum seperti Rusa yang kakinya masuk kedalam perangkap bergigi besi. "Ibu! Luhan malu!"

Yixing tertawa berkat tampilan dan teriakan manis putrinya, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _'jangan–hiraukan–anak–manja–ini'._ Sebagai respon, Sehun pun tersenyum maklum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua wanita itu.

"Anda sudah selesai, Nyonya Zhang?" Sehun bertanya dengan begitu sopan dan _gentle._ Membuat Yixing jatuh pada tata krama pemuda blasteran itu sekaligus membuat Luhan mencebikkan bibir dengan sebal.

"Sudah, Sehun-ah. Bisakah kau membawakan koper Luhan ke mobil?" Yixing menyodorkan gagang dari koper abu-abu milik putrinya kepada Sehun.

"Dengan senang hati –"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibawa, karena aku tidak akan pergi." Luhan meraih gagang kopernya mendahului Sehun. Dia menatap ibu dan calon adik tirinya bergantian sebelum menandaskan ucapannya. "Aku akan menetap di sini. Di apartemen pemberian Ayah Suho."

"Suho?" Yixing membeo bersama tatapan dungu yang membuat Luhan senewen.

"Itu adalah nama Ayah, Ibu."

"Oh." Yixing mengangguk singkat dengan wajah sedatar kartu poker. Melangkah, kaki-kaki Yixing yang berdiri diatas stiletto merah berpindah menuju pintu sebelum meninggalkan putri dan calon putranya di kamar.

"Kenapa dengan ibumu?" Sehun menggerakkan dagu runcingnya kearah pintu.

"Pertanyaan yang sama berlaku untukmu, dengan imbuhan di akhir bagaimana bisa dia melahirkan anak seperti dirimu." Balas Luhan ketus sembari mengeluarkan lagi semua pakaian yang sudah terlipat dari dalam kopernya.

"Ck! Dasar konservatif!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kekanakan pada Luhan.

"Daripada kau? Dasar possesif!" Luhan pun membalas dengan memberi jeweran keras di bagian daun telinga Sehun.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Luhan sadar benar jika usianya sudah mendekati kepala dua, meski dalam realitas kepalanya tidak mungkin membelah jadi dua karena dia bukanlah organisme _uniseluler_. Dia sudah dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan lulus sekolah untuk kemudian terjun dalam masyarakat Korea yang super dinamis sekaligus stres. Jadi, tidak akan ada waktu untuk bermanja, merajuk, menggalau atau melakukan segala hal tidak berguna hanya karena kecewa pada ibunya yang 'mencuri start' dalam menemukan pasangan baru.

Luhan telah berlapang dada menerima perpisahan orangtuanya, jadi sekarang mau atau tidak dia juga harus bisa menerima orang asing yang akan menjadi orangtua barunya, bukan begitu?

Jadilah sekarang, tubuh seindah pahatan _Dewi Aphrodite_ milik Luhan telah terjaga pada posisi duduk di dalam _Maserati Grand Tusimo_ silver Kris. Lebih jelasnya, dia tengah duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Kata _Panas _dan _Dingin_ sangat sesuai untuk menggambarkan dua pria Wu ini. Si Ayah begitu panas dan aktif dalam berkomunikasi dengan Yixing. Sementara si anak begitu dingin dan pasif meski sedang berada di dekat malaikat polos nan memesona bernama Kim Luhan.

Masa bodoh. Daripada memikirkan pemuda yang sempat membuat masa lalunya suram, Luhan lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata sembari mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka PCY.

Tanpa menyadari, jika sebuah ponsel dalam mode kamera tengah mengabadikan pose tidurnya yang terlampau menggemaskan.

"_Yehet! I got you, Uri Noona~_"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Mobil berhenti, dan sebagai pria Kris berinisiatif untuk segera keluar demi membukakan pintu bagi calon istri dan putrinya. Yixing tersenyum manis sebagai tanda terimakasih, sementara Luhan hanya mengangguk sopan tanpa sedikitpun senyum di bibirnya. Dia masih canggung dengan lingkungan baru, sungguh.

Baru satu detik dirinya seakan melayang di langit, sekarang Kris tiba-tiba merasa dia sedang dijatuhkan sekeras-kerasnya ke bumi. Keberadaan sebuah _Maserati Ghibli_ semerah darah menyita seluruh kewarasannya hingga Dad satu anak ini pening seketika.

"_Ni hao, Yifan-ge._" Sebuah suara manis menyapa Kris.

Seorang wanita cantik pemilik surai hitam yang lurus jatuh di punggungnya berjalan anggun menuju Kris. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai bagaikan model membuat Yixing dan Luhan merasa gagal sebagai wanita dan ingin kembali ke masa kecil agar bisa minum susu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tao-ya, ah, halo juga." Kris tertawa kecil demi memecah kecanggungan, sekaligus untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang mendominasi perasaannya saat menatap wajah wanita yang pernah dia cintai ini.

Atau setidaknya, masih dia cintai.

Luhan hanya mengatupkan bibirnya dengan sedikit remah ketakutan di tengkuk akibat suasana yang malah semakin canggung. Tao tersenyum kecil seperti kucing yang siap untuk menerkam seekor tikus, Kris yang terus mengusapi lehernya sendiri sementara Yixing hanya diam dan menunduk. Pikiran Luhan seakan menyempit dan segera membayangkan seribu satu macam adegan dramatis yang bisa saja akan segera terjadi di hadapannya.

Akankah Tao menampar Yixing dan mengatainya perebut suami orang? Apa Luhan dan Ibunya akan diusir dari sini bahkan sebelum menginjak lantai rumah? Mungkinkah Kris akan membela Yixing dan mereka berdua akan berurai air mata dengan hiperbolisnya?

Nyatanya, semua itu tidak dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Mom!" Tubuh Luhan berjengit kaget dan kedua tangannya segera bergerak menutup lubang telinganya sendiri rapat-rapat.

Menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi wajah penuh gangguan, Luhan malah tercengo saat menemukan fakta bahwa teriakan sumbang nan riang tadi adalah berasal dari Sehun.

Seorang Oh Sehun, si pemuda paling tampan dan dingin di SOPA, meneriakkan nama Ibunya dengan girang sekaligus manja? Astaga, Luhan sepertinya masih tidur tadi, karena semua ini terlalu tidak mungkin seperti mimpi.

"Ah, Sehunnie!" Tao merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar demi menyambut diri putra kesayangannya. Dan benar saja, seketika itu juga Sehun segera berlari dan menerjang tubuh muda ibunya dengan pelukan kasih sayang.

Luhan dan Yixing sama-sama tercengo atas kejadian ini. Mereka hanya bisa diam, melihat dan membulatkan mulutnya seperti sapi kepanasan.

"Aku merindukan Mom~" Setelah puas merasakan kehangatan diri Tao, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang Ibu dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Lagi, seorang Oh Sehun, si pemuda paling tampan dan dingin di SOPA, menunjukkan aegyo nya dihadapan sang ibu dengan gaya anak kucing hilang yang teramat menggemaskan? Tidak tahan akan kekejaman realita, Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya pusing dan cairan hangat melalui rongga hidungnya. Sebuah tissu putih dikeluarkan dari saku _cardigan_ Luhan demi menutupi hidungnya, kemudian ternodai oleh bercak merah.

"Mom juga merindukan Sehunnie." Tao mengacak surai pelangi Sehun dengan ekspresi gemas yang begitu manis.

Pandangannya tak sengaja menemukan Luhan. Gadis remaja bertubuh mungil yang masih setia memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ sambil menutup hidungnya itu sukses merebut perhatian Tao hingga sang model internasional penasaran akan jati dirinya. Selain karena tampilan manis nan lugu yang Luhan miliki, parasnya yang menyamai Sehun adalah hal yang membuat Tao yakin bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada gadis China-Korea ini.

"Sehunnie, siapa dia?"

Sehun mengikuti arah mata Tao melihat, kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Dia Luhan, Calon Kakakku."

"Eh?" Seakan kilat menghantam indera pendengarannya, Tao terkejut bukan main dan melayangkan tatapan liar ke segala arah. "Berarti, Ayahmu akan menikah lagi?"

"Mom sudah tahu jawabannya." Balas Sehun dengan nada datar ; nampaknya dia telah kembali ke mode _Cold_ seperti semula.

"_A. Ni. Ya._" Eja Tao dengan penekanan tajam disetiap potongan kata.

Kris tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri, sementara Yixing mulai beringsut ke balik punggungnya demi mendapatkan perlindungan.

"Kris-ge mau menikah lagi, hm?" Menatap mantan suaminya, Tao berbicara dengan nada semanis suara anak kucing namun telinga Kris menggubahnya menjadi semengerikan auman serigala.

"Iya. Kenapa, Tao-ya?" Tanya Kris takut-takut ; tak menyadari jika Luhan sedang tertawa dalam diam akibat tampilan wajahnya yang terlampau konyol.

Wanita China itu tersenyum menggemaskan, kemudian menggeleng santai. "Tidak boleh, Yifan-ge. Sama sekali tidak boleh!"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa, Wu Yifan?" Tao membeo dengan lirikan mata penuh rasa kesal dan tak habis pikir. "Karena kita belum lama bercerai, Gege ku sayang..."

"Oh, jadi kalau waktu pasca-perceraian belum lama, berarti sepasang mantan suami istri belum boleh menikah?" Dari balik punggung Kris, Yixing menampakkan wajah dungu yang begitu manis sembari bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Tentu!" Ketus Tao. "Baru juga selang satu hari sejak palu pengadilan diketuk, dan kau sudah menemukan penggantiku. Aku jadi sangsi dengan alasan kita berpisah, Kris-ge!" Nada bicara Tao mulai naik berkat gelombang emosi yang menggulung-gulung di dalam pikirannya.

Sehun menjauhi ibunya dan melangkah menghampiri Luhan. Menyadari atmosfer yang memanas, para remaja peka ini dengan cepat mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang agar tak terkena ledakan amarah orang tua mereka yang agak labil.

"Berani taruhan?" Sehun membuka bibirnya yang sejak tadi mengatup.

"Hm?" Luhan berdehem, lalu mengadah agar dapat menemui iris hitam kelam milik calon adik tirinya.

"Menurutmu, apa alasan perceraian orang tuaku sebentar lagi akan terungkap?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum miring dan sepasang mata sendu –seakan dia tengah benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tentu. Kelihatan sekali jika tak lama lagi Ibumu yang seksi itu akan mengatakan semuanya." Luhan mengangguk yakin.

Sehun tertawa renyah penuh kesan remeh. "Aku rasa dia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya."

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung, kemudian Sehun kembali mengatakan hal yang membuatnya semakin kehabisan ide untuk berpikir. "Dan jika aku benar, kau harus mau menuruti keinginanku. Satu saja."

"Baiklah, hal yang sama berlaku untukmu." Daripada mati gaya karena membeku dan ketahuan jika dirinya tidak memahami situasi, Luhan memilih jalan aman dengan membeokan ucapan Sehun.

Luhan tidak mengetahui, jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun bukan tanpa alasan. Sebagai putra tunggal Kris dan Tao, dia sangat mengenal dua warga China itu dengan sangat baik hingga hafal benar sifat mereka. Termasuk, keunikan ibunya yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkapkan alasannya mengajukan surat perceraian kepada Dadnya.

"Memangnya apa alasannya, Zitao?" Kedua mata Kris seperti akan menangis. "Bukankah kau yang meminta lebih dulu?"

Tao melebarkan mata, kemudian mengusapi tengkuknya sembari tersenyum malu-malu dengan begitu menggemaskan.

Yixing semakin tercengo dibalik punggung Kris. Penampilan cantik, manis sekaligus seksi dan menggemaskan yang Tao pamerkan di depannya benar-benar kontras dengan apa yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya. Yixing merasa, jika dirinya tak lebih dari wanita yang tidak cantik, lemah otak, terlalu pelupa dan membutuhkan waktu lama bahkan hanya untuk memahami perkataan orang lain.

Biasa. Wanita memang makhluk unik yang kerap kali tidak menyadari kelebihan yang dia miliki dan malah membangga-banggakan milik orang lain. Bahkan Zhang Yixing, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat segala pesona cantik, manis nan lembut yang selalu mengikuti napas dan pergerakannya setiap saat.

"Ya, suatu saat Gege juga pasti akan mengetahui apa alasanku mengajukan perceraian kita tanpa harus menunggu mulutku sendiri untuk mengatakannya." Senyuman tanpa dosa yang di ukir oleh bibir kucing milik Tao membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk tersenyum –perih.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya akibat ketidakpahaman, sementara Sehun tersenyum puas dan Luhan merasakan kiamat tengah menunggu dirinya. Tao mendekat, lalu memberikan beberapa usapan lembut di permukaan surai pirang milik Kris.

"Kau harus menjaga Sehunnie dengan baik. Tapi –" Sepasang mata kecil Tao menghujani Yixing dengan tatapan memangsa seperti _predator_. " –Aku tidak mau dia yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai ibu bagi Sehunnie-ku. _A. Ni. Ya_."

Yixing menggigit lapisan bawah bibirnya sendiri dengan gusar. Ini baru permulaan, dan mantan istri calon suaminya sudah menyalakan lampu merah _(tanda perintah untuk berhenti) _bagi hubungannya dengan Kris. Dia jadi ingin menangis saja.

"Tao-ya, tidak bisakah kau mengizinkan Yixing mencoba untuk –" Kris berusaha membela dan menguatkan posisi Yixing di hadapan Tao, namun wanita itu segera menyelanya.

" –Tidak ada kata 'mencoba' jika berhubungan dengan putra kesayanganku." Tao menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Tapi jika kau memaksa, biarkanlah waktu berjalan lebih lama, kemudian baru dirimu akan ku legalkan untuk menikah dengan Yixing."

Kris dan Yixing menghela napas lega. Meski waktu berjalan selambat siput, setidaknya mereka masih punya kesempatan bukan? Sebagai pihak-pihak yang disakiti oleh mantan pasangan hidupnya, Yixing dan Kris tentu ingin mencoba untuk menjalani rumah tangga lagi dengan sebaik mungkin agar luka yang tersisa di hati mereka bisa terobati.

Mereka hendak menjalani komitmen bukan karena cinta, melainkan untuk pelampiasan_._

"Baiklah, Tao-ya. Terimakasih." Kris tersenyum penuh rasa syukur.

"Mm.., Tao-ssi?" Yixing memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari balik punggung Kris demi menanyakan sebuah hal yang _urgent_ kepada Tao.

Luhan segera membulatkan mata dengan panik akibat segala kemungkinan buruk akan ibunya yang bisa saja 'diserang' oleh Tao. Kris pun sudah berjaga-jaga di belakang, sementara Sehun hanya menatap sekitar dengan pandangan datar.

"Bolehkah, aku dan putriku tinggal bersama Kris dan Sehun, dalam rangka 'pendekatan serta pengenalan' yang tengah kami lakukan?"

Tao kembali melepaskan lirikan tajam penuh rasa tidak suka sekaligus tidak rela. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak pernah setuju jika mantan suami dan anaknya yang tampan harus berinteraksi dengan wanita lain. Apalagi, perpisahan mereka baru dimulai sejak kemarin.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja." Tao mengedikkan bahunya acuh –berusaha terlihat kuat meski batinnya sedang hancur perlahan. "Kau boleh tinggal dengan mantan suamiku, tapi tidak dengan anakku."

Namun, diantara Kris dan Sehun, yang lebih Tao utamakan adalah sang anak. Karena, mengandung sembilan bulan tidak semudah ke panti asuhan, dan melahirkan tidaklah semudah mengadopsi anak.

"Eh?"

Tao tahu benar jika Kris masih mencintainya, sangat tahu, sehingga dia tidak memiliki kecemasan berlebih akan kemungkinan mantan suaminya berpindah hati kepada Yixing karena itu _tidak mungkin terjadi_. Namun, putranya masih remaja dengan pemikiran yang labil. Hari ini memang Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia merindukannya, tapi siapa yang tahu di keesokan hari pemuda itu malah akan lebih menyayangi calon ibu tirinya daripada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dan Tao, sama sekali tidak menghendaki hal mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Aku mau Sehun tinggal terpisah dari kau dan calon istrimu, Kris-ge."

"Aku setuju, Mom!" Sehun menyela dengan girang. Di sebelahnya, Luhan hanya memandang dengan cengo dan membatin bahwa Sehun telah kembali memasuki mode _'Hot and Childish'_. "Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut Mom saja!"

"Mom tak mau menjadi warga negara yang buruk jika melanggar keputusan pengadilan tentang hak asuhmu, Wu Shi Xian." Tao menunjukkan sepasang mata garang kepada Sehun hingga remaja itu memberengut dengan sebal.

Umur Sehun baru enam belas tahun, dan pada garis usia itu hak asuh seorang anak memang kerap kali jatuh ke tangan Ayahnya _(pengecualian untuk Luhan karena alasan yang tak diketahui)_. Jika Tao berani membuat peraturan sendiri dengan mengasuh Sehun tanpa seizin Pengadilan, bisa tamat riwayatnya.

Yixing mengangguk paham, kemudian berpikir keras tanpa banyak bicara. Sebentar lagi, dia akan bisa bersama Kris demi belajar untuk semakin mencintai pria Blasteran itu serta melenyapkan bayangan Suho di otaknya. Dan cara melaksanakannya, adalah dengan menempatkan Sehun di suatu tempat, di mana dirinya dan Kris tidak ada.

"Apartemen pemberian mantan suamiku, bagaimana?" Usul Yixing sembari mengangkat tangannya. "Di sana kosong, dan keadaannya masih sebaik sedia kala."

Tao mengangguk paham dengan ekspresi tertarik, kemudian meminta persetujuan dari Sehun.

"Sehunnie mau, tapi dengan Luhan-noona ya?" Sehun menatap Tao penuh harap, mengabaikan gadis Rusa di sebelahnya yang sedang membulatkan mata dan mulutnya dengan tercengang.

"Oh iya, tidak mungkin Sehunnie dibiarkan tinggal sendiri, jika mengingat berapa banyak panci yang sudah dia bakar dan gelas yang telah dia pecahkan." Ujar Kris sembari melirik putranya dengan oratoris menyindir.

"Dad juga pernah melakukannya!" Sehun mengaum tidak terima karena merasa dipojokkan.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menghancurkan dapurku." Tao menengahi kedua pria labil dan kekanakan itu dengan satu kalimat yang mampu membekukan keduanya. "Baiklah, apa Luhannie mau?"

"Eh?" Ingin sekali Luhan meneriakkan kata tidak, namun Yixing dengan cepat menggantikan fungsi mulutnya dalam menjawab.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ingin tinggal di apartemen saja, Lu?"

"Tapi –" Luhan baru ingin melayangkan protes lagi, hanya saja suara Tao sampai di telinga orang-orang lebih cepat daripada miliknya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Sehunnie tinggal bersama Luhannie ya!"

Luhan sangat ingin ke Hutan _Akihabara_ dan bunuh diri disana, saat ini juga.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Dulu ini pendek-pendek, tapi sekarang mau gue panjangin dikit biar greget hehe. Maaf klo momentnya masih dikit, namanya juga genre Keluarga (?). Semoga masih ada yang nungguin dan kepo ama lanjutannya.

Nama bonekanya Luhan gue ganti karena _something_ #smirk. Dan kedepannya, gue ga bisa ngasih kepastian soal pairing karena alur adalah penuntun terbentuknya CP ato OP.

Makasih udah baca!

Sincerely,

Leader Kwon

24 August. 2014

5.17


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 02 **

**Sub Title : Morning Boys**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Cameo : WINNER's member**

**Word Count : 3k**

**Notes : Makasih buat semua yang udah kasih support, review, favorit sama follow! Crack Pair or Not? It's still a mistery ^^ (kicked)**

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

**I-Park Building, Samsung-dong, Seoul.**

**Juni 16, 2014**

**05.45**

Luhan terbangun akibat dengkuran halus yang langsung berbunyi di sisi telinganya, pelukan yang terlampau erat di pinggangnya serta helaian rambut halus yang menempel di pipinya.

Siswa kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas ini hampir-hampir mengira jika dirinya sedang tidur bersama seekor Gorilla Afrika.

Namun saat membuka mata, yang Luhan dapat adalah seorang Gorilla Korea yang begitu tampan meski sedang tertidur pulas.

Gorilla itu bernama Oh Sehun, Wu Sehun, Wu Shixian, Stephen Oh, Stephen Wu atau apapun lah sebutannya.

"Astaga, ku kira ini hanya mimpi." Rasa frustasi memenuhi wajah pias Luhan yang masih sama kusutnya dengan seprai. "Ternyata, nyata?!"

"Berisik, Noona!" Pelukan di pinggang Luhan semakin erat bersama keluarnya suara berat beraksen cadel dari mulut Sehun.

Ternyata tidak tidur? Dasar penipu (yang sangat tampan)!

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Lepaskan tangan dan kepalamu dari tubuhku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau pikir aku ini guling? Cepat lepas atau ku tendang kau dari ranjangku!"

"Memangnya Noona bisa menendang?" Sehun meremehkan Luhan karena tampilan manis gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika sekuat itu.

Namun malangnya, dia salah.

Menggunakan satu kaki, Luhan mampu menendang Sehun secara telak hingga terpental keluar dari ranjang berlapis seprai Hello Kitty kesayangannya. Pantat Sehun resmi berciuman dengan lantai sekeras-kerasnya. Dia pun mengaduh seakan tubuhnya baru saja diinjak oleh seekor Gajah Afrika.

"Yak! Sakit! Aigoo, Noona jahat! Yak!" Sehun memberengut akibat semua serangan nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Astaga, mungkin tulang pinggangnya retak atau bergeser beberapa sentimeter.

"Perduli setan, Tuan Muda Wu yang manja!" Luhan melengos, turun dari ranjangnya dengan anggun tanpa lupa merapikan seprai dan selimutnya (anak ini rajin sekali!).

Setelah tempat tidurnya rapi, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar. Mengabaikan pemuda yang akan menjadi calon adiknya –yang nekat menangis karena benar-benar kesakitan.

"Yak! Nona Muda Kim yang mengerikan! Bawa aku ke rumah sakit! Kurasa kau telah mematahkan bokongku menjadi dua bagian!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Luhan tampak segar setelah mandi dan manis dalam balutan seragam SOPA kebanggaannya. Dia sangat suka dengan jas kuning yang menjadi ciri khas sekolahnya ini, karena kuning juga merupakan warna fandomnya sebagai VIP (Luhan sangat menggilai G Dragon, demi langit!).

"Kau sangat cantik pagi ini, Luhanie!"

"Terimakasih, Appa!" Luhan tersenyum pada pria tampan yang sedang mengobrol dengan dirinya melalui aplikasi Line ponsel. "Jangan lupa sarapan, ya! Awas kalau Appa sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena _gastritis _lagi!"

"Tentu, Nak. Lagipula, itu adalah penyakit yang tidak elit sama sekali. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika Appa harus selalu menjaga gengsi di depan orang lain?" Pria yang menjadi ayah biologis Luhan itu tersenyum angkuh –namun itu wajar karena jumlah kekayaannya memang luar biasa banyak.

"Tahu, aku tahu." Mata Luhan membola akibat rasa bosan.

Sehun baru turun dengan rambut pelanginya yang masih basah dan seragam sama seperti yang Luhan pakai (namun miliknya adalah celana sedang Luhan adalah rok, tentu saja!). Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah calon kakaknya, kemudian tanpa permisi mendekat ke wajah Luhan dan layar ponsel gadis itu karena penasaran dengan siapa dia sedang bicara.

"Yak! Wu Sehun menyingkir!"

"Sorry." Balas Sehun santai sembari lanjut mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi melingkari lehernya.

Mengatakan 'S' saja masih susah tapi sudah sombong mengucapkan 'Sorry'. Dasar anaknya Kris Wu.

"Siapa itu, Luhanie?" Suho mendadak menatap putri tunggalnya dengan khawatir. "Wajah kalian mirip. Astaga, jangan bilang Umma mu baru saja melahirkan kembaranmu yang selama ini terjebak di rahimnya selama delapan belas tahun!"

"Appa adalah milyuner paling dungu se jagat." Luhan mencibir tak habis pikir. "Tentu tidak! Yak, _Rainbow Cake_, coba beri salam yang sopan kepada ayahku."

Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan polos, sebelum tersenyum miring kepada Suho.

"Aku adalah Wu Sehun, pacar Luhan-noona, Appa. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Yak! Kau juga calon adik paling dungu se jagat!" Sekonyong-konyong, Luhan merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sehun untuk menenangkan raut wajah tidak santai yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang ayah. "Appa, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah berani meninggalkan Umma mu demi tinggal seatap dengan pacarmu?" Tanya Suho sarkastik. "Baiklah, Appa tidak akan mengirimkan uang jajan lagi! Semua ATM-mu akan Appa blokir! Dan –"

"Justru malah Umma yang menyuruhku tinggal bersama musang manja namun licik ini." Luhan melirik Sehun dengki. "Umma sekarang tinggal bersama Kris Wu, calon suami barunya. Dan dia mengharuskan aku untuk tinggal di apartemen yang Appa belikan ini bersama anak dari Kris Wu. Ku harap Appa tidak bingung."

"Baiklah, mari kita hentikan obrolan seputar orang baru. Apa kau sudah sarapan, Nak?" Suho kembali pada perannya semula –sebagai ayah terbaik se jagat bagi putri kesayangannya.

"Belum. Kurasa, aku akan memasak _ramyun_ saja –"

"Apa?! _Ramyun_? Kim Luhan, makanan seperti itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan statusmu sebagai putri dari pengusaha terkaya se Korea Selatan! Kau harus makan yang lebih baik dari itu, dan Appa akan langsung mengantarkannya padamu."

"Sungguh? Appa akan kemari?" Luhan memekik antusias –segala kegembiraannya memancar dengan cantik melalui wajah boneka yang dia miliki.

Sehun diam-diam memperhatikannya, kemudian ikut tersenyum kecil sembari menunduk. Luhan memang terlalu cantik, sampai-sampai membuat calon adik tirinya salah tingkah sendiri.

"Tentu saja, para pesuruh Appa." Suho tersenyum tanpa dosa hingga Luhan mendesah kecewa.

"Baiklah, ku tunggu secepatnya, atau aku akan memakan ramyun tanpa sayur."

"Yak! Kim Luhan, sayur itu penting untuk –"

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sebuah gelas besar berisi susu putih yang masih hangat. Melihat itu, membuat mata Sehun membulat horror.

"Noona sudah gila?!"

"Menurut ajaran Kim Suho, aku diharuskan membuang ponselku setelah menggunakannya satu kali untuk menelepon, mengirim sms atau berselancar di media sosial." Ujar Luhan santai sembari merenggangkan jemarinya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'kratak'.

"Dasar berlebihan." Sehun melirik Luhan sembari meminum susu miliknya yang masih suam-suam kuku. Ah, nikmatnya!

"Uang Appa memang berlebihan, dan aku sama sekali tidak berdosa karenanya." Luhan ikut meminum susu sembari melirik Sehun.

"Noona, di dalam gelas susu milikmu kan ada ponselnya!"

"Uhuk!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan jika Luhan tidak tersedak ponsel bekasnya sendiri, Sehun segera berinisiatif untuk membuatkan gadis itu segelas susu yang baru.

Meski rasa dari susu buatan Sehun seperti santan dicampur dengan merica, Luhan sudah terlalu syok untuk melayangkan protes. Namun setelah meminum satu teguk kecil saja, dia segera berlari ke wastafel untuk memuntahkan semuanya.

Sehun adalah _barista_ terburuk di dunia, versi Luhan.

Trauma akan susu putih membuat Luhan lebih memilih mengambil sebotol susu pink rasa stroberi dari dalam kulkas. Setelah menghabiskan tiga, dia kembali ke meja makan tepat saat para pelayan suruhan Suho datang mengantarkan makanan kepadanya.

Para pelayan wanita dengan wajah secantik Sembilan Muses itu membawa berbagai macam makanan yang membuat perut Luhan melolong bagai serigala. Ayam _Kungpao_ dari China, Sate Ayam dari Thailand, _Saag Paneer_ dari India sampai Indomie Rendang dari Indonesia, semuanya begitu harum dan nampak lezat.

Luhan kelaparan secara fisiologis, sementara Sehun kelaparan secara biologis.

Luhan menginginkan semua makanan itu segera berpindah tempat ke dalam perutnya, sementara Sehun ingin para pelayan wanita yang cantik itu berpindah tempat ke dalam kamarnya.

Tapi karena sudah jam setengah tujuh, terpaksa Sehun harus menunda kelaparan biologisnya. Dia memilih untuk lebih dulu menuntaskan kelaparan fisiologisnya bersama sang calon kakak perempuan.

Omong-omong, kenapa Luhan saat makan begitu lucu menyamai balita, ya? Pipinya yang tembam menggembung seperti bukit. Bibir ranumnya bergerak-gerak dan memerah saat menjamah pedasnya Ayam _Kungpao_. Sementara saus merah dari masakan China itu menodai sudut bibir Luhan –tanpa dia sadari. Meski agak berantakan, Luhan bahkan menjadi semakin cantik saat makan. Kebahagiaannya terpancar begitu saja hingga membuatnya terlihat mempesona seperti malaikat jatuh.

Sehun hanya bisa membatin terus sembari menggeleng, kemudian menjejalkan segulung Indomie ke dalam mulutnya sendiri agar pemikiran anehnya sirna.

Pemikiran tentang betapa dia telah jatuh kepada calon kakak tirinya yang manis tapi garang.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Butuh tumpangan, Noona?" Sehun memainkan kunci _Lamborghini Gallardo _merah kesayangannya sambil mengerling nakal kepada Luhan –yang segera gadis itu tepis dengan pose hendak muntah yang sangat natural

"Tidak usah, aku masih punya dua kaki dan tidak ada yang patah."

"Katanya, kau adalah putri pengusaha paling kaya di Korea Selatan. Kenapa masih jalan kaki? Tidakkah kau malu dengan statusmu, Nona Muda Kim?"

"Kau ini berisik sekali." Luhan mengacak surai karamelnya yang lembut saat geram dengan perkataan Sehun. "Sudah, berangkat saja dan tidak usah memikirkanku!"

"Tentu saja aku harus memikirkan dirimu, kau kan kakak perempuanku!"

"Masih 'calon', Wu Sehun. Calon." Luhan memberi penekanan pada setiap kata 'calon'.

Baru saja Sehun hendak menyela, suara dering ponselnya yang menyanyikan lagu XOXO merenggut atensinya.

"Halo, Taehyunie-baby." Sehun tersenyum riang hingga mata kecilnya membentuk bulan sabit. "Oppa juga merindukanmu. Kau ingin berangkat sekolah bersama Oppa? Baiklah! Tunggu Oppa ya! Saranghaeyo!"

Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jasnya, Sehun menatap Luhan –yang ternyata sejak tadi memang asyik memandanginya.

"Apa? Aku terlalu tampan pagi ini?"

"Kau terlalu mudah, Tuan Muda Wu." Luhan tersenyum miring sarat akan penyindiran.

"Maksud Noona?"

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi lagi, namun deringnya kali ini berbeda. Masih dari boygroup yang sama, hanya saja dengan lagu My Lady.

Sebagai pemuda tampan yang dipuja oleh gadis di mana-mana, Sehun tampaknya sudah sangat siap siaga dengan memasang nada berbeda pada setiap nomor gadis yang berlainan. Tujuannya sangat sederhana ; agar dia tidak salah nama dan bisa menandai gadis mana saja yang harus diutamakan.

Benar-benar playboy cerdik yang menggemaskan (dan sangat brengsek).

"Halo, Jinwoo-noona! Kau sudah di sekolah? Ah, sayang sekali. Aku baru berniat untuk menjemputmu. Oh, makan siang bersama? Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Baiklah, sampai nanti!"

Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jasnya lagi, Sehun refleks menatap Luhan –yang ternyata kembali asyik memandanginya seperti tadi.

"Ada apa, Noona? Aku masih terlalu tampan?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau itu terlalu mudah, Wu Sehun! Kenapa kau ini tidak peka sekali, sih?!" Luhan mendecak sebal, menarik tali ransel cokelatnya dan melangkah keluar dari kawasan apartemen dengan langkah tidak ikhlas.

"Peka terhadap apa, sih? Astaga, jika ada yang salah dengan diriku tidak bisakah kau langsung bicara, Kim Luhan? Aku ini bukan pembaca pikiran!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Rumah Nam Taehyun berada di dekat _I-Park Building_, sehingga Sehun dapat menemukan gadis itu lebih dulu sebelum menemukan sampai mana Luhan berjalan.

Gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang dengan sepasang mata kecil seindah bulan sabit itu tersenyum pada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya. Setelah dia masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun, mereka bertukar ciuman selamat pagi untuk sejenak. Selesai, Sehun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju SOPA.

Saat lampu merah memberhentikan semua mobil, Sehun secara samar melihat sebuah _Audi RS7_ putih tak jauh dari posisinya. Yang dia amati bukanlah kenapa mobil produksi dalam negeri itu bagus sekali. Bukan. Melainkan, kenapa Luhan bisa berada di dalamnya, bersama seorang pemuda. Si tampan bertelinga lebar yang pin nama di dadanya mengukirkan kata 'Park Chan Yeol'.

Sehun mendadak teringat sesuatu. Bukankah, Boneka Beruang super mahal milik Luhan bernama PCY?

Dengan cepat, Sehun merasa jika Luhan, Chanyeol dan boneka beruang itu memiliki hubungan satu sama lain.

Mungkin saja, Luhan telah menikah dengan Chanyeol dan memiliki anak berwujud boneka.

"Sepertinya, tadi aku terlalu banyak makan _Indomie_." Sehun memegangi sisi kepalanya yang terasa berat hingga membuat pemikirannya melantur.

"_Indo_ –apa?!" Taehyun tercengang akibat sebuah nama merek dagang yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia dengar. "Oppa melantur, ya?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Channie!" Luhan tersenyum seperti rusa lucu yang menemukan sumber mata air.

"Tak masalah, Noona!" Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat si lampu merah mengganti cahayanya menjadi hijau.

Suasana dalam Audi RS7 ini begitu damai. Chanyeol fokus menyetir karena keahliannya berkendara memang menuntut ketenangan sementara Luhan hanya mengamati pemandangan luar melalui kaca yang terbuka sebagian. Angin pagi yang sejuk menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang sehalus kapas.

"Astaga, udara pagi ini dingin sekali, bukan begitu?" Gigi Chanyeol bergemeletuk meski dia telah memakai mantel hitam super tebal.

Sepertinya, kulit Luhan sudah tidak peka lagi. Dingin dibilang sejuk?!

"Ah, ya, dingin." Balas Luhan gugup, bercampur malu.

"Noona, tumben Bibi Yixing tidak mengantarkanmu." Keheningan yang semakin membekukan membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif memulai obrolan kecil dengan kakak kelas yang satu tahun lebih tua ini.

"Umma sudah pindah ke rumah Kris Wu, calon suami barunya." Jawab Luhan lemas –tatapannya menerawang dengan kosong akibat pikirannya yang mengembara mencari ibunya.

Dramatis sekali.

"Ah, begitu." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Lalu, kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen?"

"Tidak. Kris Wu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, dan dia sekarang tinggal bersamaku. Dia juga murid di SOPA, namun masih kelas satu."

"Astaga, kau akan memiliki adik laki-laki? Berarti, kau akan menjadi Noona? Selamat ya Luhan-noona, pasti sebentar lagi hidupmu akan lebih berwarna!" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Luhan penuh antusias.

Memiliki adik yang membuat susu memiliki rasa seperti santan dicampur merica dan selalu menjadikannya bantal guling akan membuat hidup Luhan lebih berwarna? Dia jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke setir mobil jika mengingat si menyebalkan Wu Sehun.

"Kau juga bisa membuat hidupku berwarna, Channie." Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan memohon.

"Benarkah?"

"Bercanda!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya jahil.

Dasar munafik.

Menurutmu ini gurauan? Lalu kenapa kau menamai bonekamu dengan inisial nama Chanyeol, Kim Luhan?

Ya, baiklah.

Luhan, memang menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk sahabatnya yang sangat tinggi dan tampan ini. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah mengambil langkah pendekatan karena alasan yang sangat _konservatif_.

Wanita hanya bertugas menunggu, sementara pria bertugas mendekati.

Jadilah, selama dua tahun ini yang Luhan lakukan hanya menunggu. Menunggu Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba memperlakukannya dengan manis dan romantis. Menunggu seorang Chanyeol meminta dirinya menjadi kekasihnya. Menunggu G Dragon datang meminangnya (baiklah, kalimat terakhir di paragraf ini tidak perlu kau hiraukan).

"Jangan bergurau, Noona!" Tawa Chanyeol meledak tanpa kendali. "Ku kira kau serius. Karena jika begitu, aku pasti akan langsung menolak dirimu dan melemparmu keluar dari mobil ini."

"Astaga, kau kejam sekali!" Tangan mungil Luhan memukul bahu tegap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak sejelek itu, kenapa kau ingin membuangku?!"

"Bercanda." Chanyeol tersenyum –lesungnya timbul dan sudut matanya melengkung menggemaskan. "Tidak mungkin aku tega melempar sahabatku yang sudah tua ini."

"Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun, Park." Luhan menatap dengan datar (masalah umur memang selalu membuatnya sensitif).

"Tidak, itu adalah tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, enam jam, sembilan menit dan sepuluh detik lebih, Kim." Balas Chanyeol santai.

"Intinya, aku tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri –"

Saat mendengarnya, Luhan bersumpah ingin membuka pintu dan melempar dirinya sendiri keluar dari mobil ini.

Namun, dia segera mengurungkan niatan itu. Terlalu gila dan memalukan bagi anak pengusaha terkaya se Korea Selatan seperti dirinya untuk bunuh diri dengan cara tergilas ban mobil di jalan raya.

" –dan aku, sudah memiliki seseorang yang sedang ku dekati untuk menjadi milikku." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Luhan, membuat gadis itu sempat berhalusinasi jikalau yang Chanyeol maksud adalah dirinya.

Tapi nyatanya, bukan.

"Kau tahu Byun Baekhyun, sang vokalis terbaik di SOPA?"

Luhan mengangguk seadanya.

Gadis bermarga Byun itu memang cukup populer di SOPA karena suaranya yang menakjubkan. Selain itu, sifatnya yang supel membuat dia sangat mudah mendapat teman dan meramaikan suasana.

Namun menurut Luhan, Byun Baekhyun itu adalah ...

"Ah, _Kijibae_ itu?" (_Kijibae_ adalah lagunya mbak CL /? Dan di sini gue jadikan semacem julukan pengganti kata 'cabe' yang sudah mutlak menjadi gelar seorang Byun Baekhyun di Indonesia #prokprok)

"Yak! Apa Noona bilang? _Kijibae_?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dengan begitu konyol.

"Ya, dia _Kijibae_. Lihat saja caranya berdandan yang begitu tebal."

"Itu karena matanya sangat sipit sehingga dia harus mempertebal riasan di bagian matanya agar tampak lebih besar, Noona. Kurasa kau pasti paham, mengingat kau juga gadis dan berdandan merupakan bagian dari hidupmu." Tampak jelas sekali jika Chanyeol adalah _stalker _nya Byun Baekhyun.

"Saat di luar sekolah, aku selalu melihat dia memakai rok mini atau _hotpants_." Luhan menggulung rambutnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk sembari melirik Chanyeol sinis.

"Dia memiliki tubuh yang mungil membuatnya harus memakai celana atau rok yang lebih pendek agar kakinya terlihat, sehingga dia tampak sedikit lebih jenjang, Noona." Balas Chanyeol diplomatis.

"Memang sih, dia pendek. Tapi hampir setiap hari, dia bersama pemuda yang berbeda-beda. Dua hari lalu, ku lihat dia makan dengan Jung Daehyun di kantin. Kemarin, dia berada di sudut perpustakaan dengan Jung Taekwoon. Hari ini, siapa lagi yang akan bersamanya, huh? Jongin?" Luhan seperti sedang berpantun karena mengucapkan nama yang cara penyebutannya sama sebanyak tiga kali (dalam membaca Hangeul, cara penyebutan 'Jung' dan Jong' hampir sama. Silahkan di coba ^^).

Jongin adalah seorang teman yang Luhan kenal melalui Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Pemuda itu sudah terkenal se antero SOPA sebagai penari terbaik yang begitu tampan serta kekasih idaman karena sifatnya yang setia, romantis dan begitu mencintai gadisnya (Do Kyungsoo) melebihi apapun. Omong-omong, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak empat tahun lalu (kali ini, ku akui Jongin akan ku tuliskan sebagai pribadi yang sangat baik dan bahagia).

Kemungkinan Jongin berselingkuh adalah nol koma nol nol nol nol nol satu persen, dan jika itu sampai terjadi, mungkin Sangkakala Kiamat telah dibunyikan.

"Itu karena ..." Chanyeol melirik ke sana-ke mari, menggaruk kepalanya yang kebingungan sebelum mengutarakan penyangkalan. " –dia hanya berteman dengan semua pemuda itu. Baekhyunie kan sangat ramah dan periang, sehingga semua orang senang dekat dengannya."

"Lantas jika begitu, kau yakin dapat memilikinya untukmu sendiri?" Luhan membeokan pernyataan Chanyeol di awal tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak melihat seseorang yang berada di sebelahmu saja?"

Luhan membungkam mulutnya segera seusai berbicara. Secara halus dia sudah meminta Chanyeol menjadi pacarnya, bukan? Astaga, harga dirinya pasti akan turun! Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?!

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan, memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepada _sahabat_nya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Maafkan aku karena ini super pendek! #bungkukampekayakarmadilo (?)

Seterusnya, gue rasa Hot and Cold bakal gue post cuma dalam skala word yang sedikit, karena FF ini sangat ringan (ga serumit Overdose apalagi Princess Milk)

Gue masih belum mutusin ini mau dibikin Crack Pair ato Official Pair (bukan gara-gara KrisHan udah cabut ye, bukan). Karena, genrenya kan FAMILY dan HunHan akan BERSAUDARA. Kalo gue pribadi sih, suka semua couple tapi yang utama tentu saja KaiSoo (Kai ama Soo aja belom muncul -_-)

Baiklah, adios! ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan seribu kek dua ribu buat beli permen hehe (coret)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kek hehe

Sincerely,

Leader Kwon

21 Des. 14

13.11


End file.
